Jinx and the Wulf
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: Jinx and KF aren't together anymore and she sure isn't taking it well. while the others still aren't sure what's happened Jinx comes across a new hero with new villain's. Rate T for violence, torture and language may change to M when needed. It will have JinxXOC, StarXRob BBXRae, and CyeXBee I hope to continue this so please take a look :D
1. Issues

**Okay I hope you guys like this and please, please, PLEASE leave a comment. also I am a fan of Kf and Jinx and Raven and Jinx but I hope you guys really enjoy this story with my TT OC Wulf**

**By the way, I in no way,shape, or form own Teen Titans, I would love to work for DC but I don't so I couldn't possibly own Teen Titans.**

***Update* I am so sorry, I didn't notice I messed up until a few minutes ago, This won't happen again**

* * *

**_"Issues"_**

It was a normal day in Jump City, Cinderblock broke into the bank to steal some money when the Titan's showed up. He however noticed the sixth member with the recognizable faces of the other five and was shocked to see it was Jinx. He heard she became a hero but he never thought it'd be true. Before he could move Jinx's jumped into action rushed him, He swung his massive arm at her but she gracefully slid under it then blasted him with Hex-bolts. As he stumbled backwards he was hit again, this time by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Cinderblock fell face-forward on the ground, as he lifted himself up he caught a of glimpse of pink energy shooting up as pieces of the ceiling buried him.

**Titan's Tower**

As the teens sat in the tower Jinx and Robin were having an argument, ever since Jinx left KF she's been with the other Titans, and from her action for the whole month, she was still pretty angry.

"You could have killed him Jinx! You could have killed everyone in the bank!"

"I had it under control, Bird-Brain! Besides you cant kill Cinderblock!"

"That's not the point! Ever since you broke up with Kid Flash-"

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS! You know what, I'm gonna take a walk." Jinx said to Robin storming out of the room. Robin turned to the looks of the rest of the team, "Dude, that was low." Beast boy said walking out of the room, Cyborg shook his head as he fallowed, only Raven and Starfire remained in the room, Raven was reading a book wit a cup of tea next to her while star floated next to the boy wonder. "Robin, you and friend Jinx just need some time 'the apart.' because both of you will just yell more." Robin grabbed Star's hand as he replied. "I know, it's just she needs to be carful, someone can get hurt. Especially her." Raven put down her book as she spoke. "Robin, she knows and she's trying, we can't expect her to just be fine after everything thats happened this month." The empath finished taking a sip of tea.

**Jump City**

Jinx walked the streets taking in the air and trying not to think of the fight. She walked to her favorite coffee and grabbed a tea with a piece of cake, as she sat and nibbled the cake tears formed in her eyes _**"Ever since you broke up with Kid Flash"**__ "Stupid Robin, for a detective he sure is clueless."_ she bitterly thought putting the fork down, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a common silver locket. She opened it up to show herself with a brunette haired girl hugging in a hospital. As tears fell from her face she closed the locket, and shoved it into her pocket. :bang!: Jinx jumped up and ran out to find the cause of the disturbance.

That's when she found them.

The first guy she noticed looked like he jumped out of Assassin's Creed III except instead of a white suit and hood with blue trim it was jet black with an emerald trim. His face was hidden underneath the black hood thought she thought she saw his canines longer then normal. His katana clashed with the tomahawk the other wielded. The other guy was dressed in a brown leather vest and pants with black boots, a copper wood cutter ax was strapped to his back. His face was hidden underneath plague doctor mask. The mask was wooden with black painted trim, the eyes were covered with camera like tech. The plague hunter delivered a strong kick to the assassin wannabe's gut sending him farther away.

"Don't tell me your done boy, we've barley begun to play." The Hunter said to the wannabe. The guy got up and grabbed his blade. "No, not yet." He said in a cold voice, he then rushed at the hunter and swiped his blade. The hunter locked the blade under the tomahawk's and kneed the wannabe in the gut, he then slammed his fist into the wannabe's face and tripped him as he fell backwards. The hunter placed the tomahawk at his side as he unshed the wood cutter ax, "As the Red Queen said," He raised the ax over his head. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

As the ax flew down a bolt of pink energy shattered the ax head to pieces, leaving only the shaft of the ax.

"Last time I checked, the Red Queen didn't have some psycho plague doctor try to cut off anyone's head." Jinx said walking to the two. The Hunter threw the broken ax down as he looked at the cat eyed witch. "Stay out of this, little witch. Unless you want to die with him." As the guy finished the lenses on his eyes turned red, giving Jinx an unnerving feeling. She stepped back and flashed her Cheshire cat grin. "So, what's up with the mask? is there a hunters costume party or something?" The guy gave a bone chilling laugh at her words_. Who the hell is this guy?_ She thought giving an in voluntary shiver. "Sorry, I just finished your biography when you said that. Your name's Jinx, you were once a villain, the leader of a group called 'The Hive 5' then left to be a hero. It says here your sister-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER!" Jinx hissed, a bolt charging in her hand while her eyes glew pinker then normal. "Ooh, Looks like I hit a nerve." 'Woodsman' teased as he stepped closer. Then with speed rivaling that of Kid Flash, he blocked the assassin's katana with his tomahawk then he threw him over next to Jinx. She expected him to land on his feet, instead she watched as he skidded on the ground before rolling on the ground, his blade clanging against the asphalt as it slid next to Jinx. He quickly got up and grabbed his sword and pointed it at 'Woodsman'.

"This is the last time I'll ask, where's The 'Doctor'?" The assassin asked, his body was shaking from weariness. Jinx then noticed his emerald eyes, there was something in their shape that gave off beauty and wisdom mixed with a feral power in them. The assassin removed his hood to reveal two wolf ears and short white hair. His face had a giant X scar over his nose, this guy at the moment looked more monster then human. "You, Jinx. Call me Wulf. I don't want to impose on you but I need help, care to lend a hand?" His tone changed from the cold tone he gave The Woodsman to a gentle voice which almost sounded...shy. "Fine, but just for a bit." She said as she pressed the homing beacon on her communicator, signaling to the team she needed help.

**Titan's Tower**

Robin sat on the couch and watched T.V. with Star when the alarm went off. The screen changed to two things, the first was a police report of fight turning deadly while the other was an emergency beacon from Jinx in the same spot. Robin jumped up and called out. "Titan's, trouble!" As the others came into the room Cyborg tried to looking into the security feed around Jinx to see the problem. Jinx and another person, a guy in a black suit with green trim and a katana, the person they were fighting was dressed in a brown leather vest and pants wielding a tomahawk and wearing a wooden plague doctor mask with strange lens eyes. "Who the heck are they!?" Beast Boy asked as the wolf guy and Jinx fought the plague doctor guy. "I don't know, but Jinx is in trouble. Let's go!" Robin ordered as the teen's ran out of the room.

Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire flew while robin took the R-cycle and Cyborg drove the T-car. As the they raced to the scene Cyborg called Robin on the ear piece, "Rob, I looked through both our records and the JL's, I cant a trace of these guys." Robin thought for a second and asked. "Cyborg, were you able to go through the recordings to see what they said?" The ear piece was silent for a second before Cyborg spoke again. "I found something Robin, but your not gonna like it. The guy calls himself the 'Woodsman' and he talked about some group called 'The Death Ravens'." As they grew closer to the battle, Robin spoke again, "We'll investigate into them later, right now let's deal with the 'Woodsman'."...

**Jump City**

Jinx cringed as her back slammed into the car door. The 'Woodsman' was busy with Wulf, a loud snap echoed in the air fallowed by a clang of metal to asphalt then a scream, the scream was cut short as Wulf was kicked backwards to the ground. "Poor little doggie, did I hurt you?" He asked sarcastically as he stomped the boy in the chest a couple of times, each time asking "How about now?" Jinx concentrated her energy as she shot her Hex-Bolt at the psychopath, the bastard dodged the bolt and turned to Jinx turning the ax in his hand. "I'm sorry dear, I almost forgot about you." He said in a very sinister tone, fear engulfed her as tears fell like rain from her eyes. Without warning a green bolt of energy shot him out of the way, Jinx looked to see Starfire fly down next to her. "Jinx! You are, unharmed?" The alien princess asked as she looked over the pale witch, Jinx wrapped her arms around Star and said, "Starfire, I've never

been so happy to see you in my before in my whole life!" Starfire hugged her back and said. "I am happy to see you unharmed as well."

The rest of the team soon arrived circling around the plague masked man. As he rose from the ground Robin pulled out his bow staff as he pointed to 'Woodsman'. "It's over, your out numbered and out matched." The WoodsmaN looked to him, and spoke as if gloating. "Out numbered, yes. Out matched, you wish. You little kiddies are gonna be in a world of horror when the rest of the 'Death Ravens' come for you. Until then, bye-bye." He said as he threw a smoke and flash bomb at the teens. When the smoke cleared and their senses returned they found the 'Woodsman' gone, only the remnants of him was his woods cutter ax remained on the floor.

**Titan's Tower**

Jinx sat in the infirmary getting patched up as she explained to the team what exactly happened, of course she left out how terrified the bastard made her, the fear he put her through. She looked to the bed next to her to see Wulf laying unconscious in the bed next to her. Cyborg said he had two broken ribs, a broken arm and the rest of him bruised but he'd be okay,

but seeing him tossing and turning in the bed made her sad. _"He must be having a nightmare."_ She thought as her head turned to the metal Titan, out of everyone on the team he was the second person to accept she changed. "Cye, do you know what kind of gear his eyes were?" Jinx asked remembering the dread those eyes gave her. "It had parts based on the schematics Brother Blood stole from me. Looks like someone else got ahold of it too."

He said solemnly as he typed into the computer. Jinx looked at him then tried to get up. "Woah there, what do you think your doing?" Cyborg asked as he pushed her back onto the medical bed. "You're still hurt Lucky. You need to stay off your left leg for the rest of tonight then we'll see if your leg's still hurt. I'd rather risk getting Hexed then risk your health." She sneered, while she wanted to hex him for the two big no-no's he just did, she knew the first one at least came from a good cause. "Fine, but don't call me lucky." She said as she laid her head down. Cyborg left the room and it was now just her and Wulf.

Wulf was crying as he tossed and turned, his nightmare looked like it was getting worse. Jinx hobbled to Wulf's bed trying to stay off her hurt foot as she tried to sooth the new hero. As his eyes shot open she noticed the feral power had vanished from his eyes replaced with an innocents and curiosity, his emerald eyes looking more human then beast.

Then in a whisper he asked,

"Where am I?"

"Titan's Tower."

"Am I under arrest?"

"No. Your just getting fixed up, we got hurt fighting 'Woodsman'." Jinx said as Wulf laid his head back looking to the celling. He stayed like that for a while before looking back to Jinx, he saw that the girl was hurt, her left leg was wrapped under her knee and above her foot. Two crossed bandages rested on her right cheek below her fight eye. The young woman was dressed as a which with black and purple stripped tights, platform boots rested by the unoccupied bed by the two. "Thank you for the help." Wulf whispered trying to avoid Jinx's eyes. He soon noticed something was missing as he looked all around the room. "Where's Inari?" He asked looking under the bed.

"Who?" Jinx asked confused,

"My sword. Did he take it?"

"The others have it. Our leader wants to ask you some questions about 'Woodsman'."

"If you didn't kill him, then your doomed. He's telling the others about you right now."

"How many others are there. who are they?"

"Counting him I know about four though they're probably more. As to who 'The Death Ravens are...

**_...Their monsters who only wish to kill."_**

**Outskirts of Jump City**

'Woodsman' walked into the basement of the crumbling building, greeted by the sound of screaming in the closed room. Sitting in the dimly lit room sat a male figure clad in pirate attire with a large hook on his right arm. Below the wide brim hat was a copper plague doctor mask, like the 'Woodsman' the eye slots were equipped with the same mechanical devices. The pirate looked up to 'Woodsman' and spoke.

"Greetings, brother Woodsman."

"Greeting's, brother Hook. Where are the others?"

"Butcher and Slinger are on mission's, Cleric is in the Library-" Another scream interrupted 'Hook' for a few seconds before cutting off. "-and the 'Doctor' just finished with a patient." Moments later the door slid open as another male figure stepped into the room. He was dressed in black leather trench coat wearing an old plague doctor hat over his white porcelain plague mask. In his hands was a bloody black knife which he was wiping blood off of it. "Greetings brother 'Hook', brother 'Woodsman'." He said looking at the two, they replied in unison to him the same greeting, 'Woodsman' stepped up and spoke more. "Brother 'Doctor', I ran into someone looking for you." 'Doctor stopped wiping his blade and looked up at 'Woodsman'. 'Doctor' and 'Hook' were surprised by this, as 'The Death Ravens' only rule was no witnesses.

"Show me." He said in a surprised tone. 'Woodsman' clicked a few button's on his mask to send the image of Wulf to the other D.R. causing the 'Doctor' to do something terrifying, he laughed. "Really?! That's very interesting." He looked to the other members then said, "When 'Slinger' and 'Butcher' get back we need to have a meeting. It looks like we need to take a little trip into town."

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like trouble for the team. Coming up, the story of Wulf and the 'Doctor'. Okay like I asked, please review, fav and enjoy the story. **


	2. History

**First off I Thank garbage men are evil for his comment, If you haven't read his fic "A Haunting Memory Returns" go read it now, Read this later and read that one now. Anyways my mouse dies but I find a way to strike back HAHA thank god for keyboard cotrolls. Before I forget I have to do the disclaimer.**

**Teen Titans Is owned by DC comics, I am not them so I couldn't own the Titan's the only thing I own are The Death Raven's and Wulf, so please no suing.**

* * *

_**"History"**_

**Titan's Tower**

Jinx was now back on her bed as the other Titans arrived to the room, Jinx was now able to have a better view of Wulf's katana, which rested in Robin's grip. The sheath it rested in looked like it was made of oak giving it a light brown look while the hand guard was a dark silver with four bumps in the corners, the handle was wrapped in a mint wrap topped off with a bronze pommel. "First let me introduce myself, you can call me Wulf, that's really the only name I have." He said a bit loader from when he first talked to Jinx, "Where I came from and how I know about 'The Death Ravens' intercept, so, I'm gonna start from the beginning:

_"Seventeen years ago the government tried to create_ _soldiers with altered animal DNA. Two people took the injection while another two were created with it in them from birth. I was one of the subjects born with it. For seven years each subject was raised and tested with their abilities, while others had gained __strength, the ability to see in the dark or speed, I didn't. Hell even my appearance didn't change that much, while their eyes were strange colors like purple orange and grey mine were brown. I only had wolf ears while the others had ears and tail. Well at the end of the seventh year we were brought together and I began showing gaining my abilities._

_At first it was slow, every day I grew stronger and faster, while every night I began to see clearer and clearer, but some of the others were still mean to me. The only friend I had was the other guy, Faux. Faux was ten years my senior, with red hair, grey eyes, and a red with white tip fox tail. He taught me sword play and how to clean a sword, he also helped me learn hand-to-hand combat like boxing and karate. It wasn't always combat though, he also taught me about art and mythology's, his blade was Inari and he gave it the name based off of the fox spirit Inari, hoping it could give him good luck. Well last year things changed, we were training as usual, well it wasn't like usual because I was doing better then the alarms went off._

_We thought it was just a new training exercise when they showed up. They're was three of them, The first was dressed in a black leather jacket with black cloths underneath, On his head was a old plague doctor hat with a white porcelain mask with strange mechanics in the eyes. The second looked as if he wore tin armor with a funnel on the top of his head with a plague doctor mask which looked as if it was welded together with the strange tech as the 'Doctor'. The last was a women dressed as ninja with a clay plague doctor mask with the eyes the same as the other two. One of the girl's Tea walked up to the 'Tinman' and tried to talk to him, we didn't see him take out the knife but Tea dodge the blade, Tea was quickly joined with Brook, 'Tinman' couldn't have known that if he struck at a tiger, a lion would try to kill him. __Fuax and I were gonna help when 'Ninja' and 'Doctor' cut us off. 'Doctor' flipped a coin and looked to 'Ninja', she looked at him then jumped on Faux leaving the 'Doctor' with_ _me." _

Wulf stopped as he clutched his shoulder, tears formed in his eyes as he squeezed them shut, Raven walked over to him and hugged him, "You don't need to continue, It all right." Robin looked to the others as he lead them out leaving only Jinx, Raven and Wulf. Jinx looked at the two and felt jealous. wait, why was she jealous that Raven was holding Wulf?_ "Wulf had a right to be held by who ever he wanted to be"_ She bitterly thought looking at the two. Wulf cried for a few minutes before he left to use the restroom. "You know he likes you right?" Raven asked Jinx who was turned away on the bed, she turned to face the empath as she continued. "If you felt the pain he gave off Jinx, he was seriously hurt." The half demon said with a hint of sympathy "So what are you saying I do Rae? Take him on a double date with you and BB?"

Jinx asked in a tired tone, she was tired of still having feeling for Kid Flash while her heart now attacked her with feeling's for Wulf. "Why not? Jen, if you really want to get over KF, you should give Wulf a try. Besides it dosn't have to be a date, we could just go look around in the city." Raven said now at Jinx's side. She thought about it for a few seconds then said with a blush, "I guess that'd be fine." Wulf came back into the drying his hands on his shirt when he found both girls looking at him. Jinx then had a thought. "Rae, I think we can help him out a bit..."

**Jump City Outskirts**

'The Death Raven's' gathered around a medium sized table in a windowless room of the abandon home, in the middle of the table laid a book with two mask around it, the mask's as the other assassin as a plague doctor mask with electronic lenses around the eyes though one was made of clay while another of fused tin. 'Doctor' 'Woodsman' and 'Hook' stood together on one side while on 'Hook's' right stood a woman crouched over in a hole ridden robe, a plague doctor mask made of bone with the technology on it giving it an odd look poking out of the weathered hood. In her hands helping her stand was a metal staff with a cross placed on top. Next to her was another woman wearing leather armor under a bloody butcher's smock, two cleavers strapped to her sides as her face was hidden by a brown leather plague doctor's mask. The last man was dressed in black chaps with a black cloak hiding his black button shirt shirt, a red bandana rested on his neck above his cloak, his plague mask was steel with the tech like the others.

"Greeting's my brothers and sister." The older woman said with a old tired voice. The others bowed as they replied to her in unison. "Greeting's sister 'Cleric'." She shook her head as she replied. "As you know, since brother 'Tinman' and sister 'Kunochi's' death, brother 'Doctor' has been interrogating our _'guest' _but he has given us little to no information. However brother's 'Doctor' and 'Woodsman' have found something that gives us hope for our goal." She swept her shriveled hand to the the two assassin's as they both respectfully bowed. 'Doctor' cleared his throat as he began. "As you all know, a year ago 'Tinman' 'Kunochi' and myself carried out the job to kill the subjects of the Meta-Beast program. It was there we found our biggest step to our goal, though the last piece of the puzzle has been hidden by our '_guest' _which has been less then open with revealing the information. All this may change with 'Woodsman' latest discovery. I am sending you the pictures he sent me."

'Doctor' said as he sent the images of Wulf to the others. "This boy is the only being to ever survive a confrontation with me. I stabbed his hand into the ground, cut his chest multiple times, Sutured that 'X' into his face, then thrust a knife into his heart, yet months later he is fighting 'Woodsman' with Jinx, a member of the 'Teen Titans' and former leader of 'The Hive Five'. Now while we now have an opportunity presented to us,'Woodsman' may have severely damaged our window, being seen by the senior 'Teen Titans' themselves!" The others murmured as 'Woodsman' pound his fist on the table. "How dare you! You try to turn your own incompetence on me to save yourself!" 'Woodsman' screamed as his lenses turned red glaring at 'Doctor'.

'Doctor' let out his laughter as he asked. "True, one person survived my hand, but you ran with SEVEN survivors knowing you and our order. Now, who is truly incompetent?" 'Woodsman' stepped back as 'Doctor' pulled out a normal half-dollar the other grew silent as 'Cleric' spoke. "Fate shall decide, head's 'Doctor' dies, Tail's it is 'Woodsman'." 'Doctor' flipped the silver coin into the air, as it spun rapidly in the air it bounced on the table spinning to a stop on Tails. 'Woodsman' stepped back and reached for his tomahawk when a loud bang echoed in the air, 'Woodsman' clutched his stomach as the bullet wound dripped with blood, 'Slinger' stood up, colt in hand and fired an other round, the mask on 'Woodsman' face made a sickening crack as 'Woodsman' was shot in the head. 'Slinger' sat down as the meeting continued.

"For now we should observe him till we find the perfect way to get the boy." 'Cleric' said walking over to 'Woodsman's' dead corspe and removed his mask. As she placed it on the table she gave the others their farewell "At night crows fly through the air." which they replied, "The murder flies at midnight." As the group walked out of the room the 'Cleric' reached for the book and opened it to a marked page in the book. As she traced her hand around the page she cooed to herself. "soon."

* * *

**Man, talk about a brutal club. What could the image in that book be and who is their "Guest?" I know Jinx is acting a bit out of character but why? you'll see in chapter three. also please remember to review, fav, and fallow the story.**


	3. Brake

**So another day, another chapter. This chapter will not have the Raven's in it (or will it?) We'll find out Jinx's master plan along with the answer of one of our mystery questions. Oh, before I forget**

**Ahem, I do not own Teen Titans or the three musical's (yes, I'm not an unsophisticated) those belong to the following**

**TT- the DC universe **

**L.N.D.- Andrew Llyod-Webber**

**T.B.O.M- Trey Parker, Robert Lopez, and Matt Stone**

**RENT- from what I can find, Jonathan Larson I do not clam them as my own and I dont own them. Enjoy *Update* I think I fixed the spelling mistakes I made in this one, If I missed one please tell me.**

* * *

_**"Brake"**_

**Titans Tower**

Jinx fell asleep happy, Robin gave Jinx and Raven permission to take the guys to the city, not only that but Bee was coming to visit Cye so she'd get to hang out with her old friend too. Jinx woke up the next morning to find the bed next to hers filled with a discarded cast and wrapping, Wulf no where to be seen. "What the hell?" Wulf jumped out of the restroom and she blushed. His silver hair was dripping wet as his scarred body was draped in a white towel, his face filled with alarm. "What happened? what's the matter?" Both stood looking at each other for what felt like eternity until Jinx grabbed a boot and threw it at Wulf as she would a hex. As he fell back from the boots impact on his head the sorceress cried. "PUT SOME CLOTHS ON, YOU IDIOT!"

Wulf quickly crawled to the bathroom, Jinx spoke again. "Hey, my boot?" Wulf half heartedly tossed the black and purple boot back to the witch who caught it then. As the heat died from her face she asked, "Why did you take your stuff off?" Wulf poked his head out A she gestured to the bed with the medical scraps. He drew his head back as he answered. "I don't need it now, see?" As he stepped out of the restroom the black and green jacket she found him in was in his hand, he flexed his arm in all directions not even wincing. "How is that possible?" He shrugged as he slid the jacket on. "I heal really fast." Jinx thought abut her other question as the images of his scars reappeared in her head, specifically the one over his chest.

"When did you find out?" Wulf stopped moving for a bit before he answered in the all familiar whisper. "When a knife stabbed my heart." Jinx placed her hand over her mouth, she knew she heard him right and thats what scared her the most. Cyborg walked in on the two, Jinx looking shocked while Wulf's cast and bandages on the empty bed. "Uh...I miss something?" Wulf turned around with a serious look in his eyes, now Jinx knew why she was mystified by those eye's in the first place, they were the eyes of a wolf. "Raven stopped me before I told you guys the worst part, the only good thing is I found out I can heal faster then normal people, so can we just leave it there?" Jinx caught Cyborgs eye's as they said :later:

Cye checked her leg and it was fine, the three walked out to find Raven,Bumble Bee and Beast Boy waiting outside the room. "All right ya'll look's like the party's ready to get started!" Cyborg said, hiding his emotions the others, well from BB mostly was fooled but the other girls knew they'd find out later. "Hehehe, SWEET! So, what's the plan?" Beast Boy giggled as he bounced in place. Jinx threw on her best Grin as she stepped in front of the metal Titan. "Well, since this is Wulf's first day..." Beast Boy was foolish enough to try and correct her which caused him to get slapped upside the head by Raven. "...I thought it'd be fun to see a musical!" While Bee cheered and Raven smiled (Wulf discovered she didn't do that often.) The two guys moaned, Beast Boy now next to Cyborg and Wulf.

Jinx shook her head as she ran to her room to grab yesterday's newspaper. As she showed the group what musicals were playing, BB and Cye lifted their heads as they said in unison. "How bought 'The Book of Mormon'?" Fire burned from the heat of the three girls glare, Wulf stepped away from both boys looking between them and the girls. "How about RENT?" Bumble Bee suggested looking up from the paper, Raven shook her head and replied. "I'm not really in the mood for a story about people with AIDS/HIV." After a few other plays Raven suggested 'Love Never Dies', The group chose that and left for the city.

The theater the play was held in was one of the oldest play houses in jump, or so Raven said, the group almost bought out the concession stands, Cyborg and Beast Boy holding most of the food while Wulf and the girls held the drinks. The seating was simple, Raven sat with BB, Cyborg with Bee and Jinx with Wulf, both blushing though the darkening of the theater hid this from the other. The first act began enticing the group with it's dark beauty. As the first Act ended Cyborg and Bee went to get more food (The two of them devoured most of the food.) As Act II started Bee and Cye came back in time, Wulf was sad this magical spectacle ended, Cyborg and Beast Boy were crying. "He loved her man." "D-d-dude I kno-o-ow!" Both titans holding each other as their girlfriends looked on embarrassed.

Jinx and Wulf split from the group after Wulf bought something, they headed to the hospital. "What are we doing here?" Wulf asked her as he put up his hood. Jinx looked forlorn as she replied, "My sisters here. When I got my powers, I accidently destroyed our home. My parents both died and she... she was in a coma. When I was a villain I used the money I stole to pay for her medical bills. Then last month, she woke up and she was fine and happy, then my ex...Well, I'll tell you about him later." She looked at Wulf as he shock his head. "I hope she likes me." He smiled as she led him into the hospital, both unaware of the 'Death Raven' tailing the two, "Jinx and Wulf are in the hospital, Brother 'Doctor' proceed." 'Slinger' said in a texan accent perched in a tree.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. Coming up, the 'Doctor' and Wulf may have their fight earlier then anticipated. Plus, the 'Death Raven's' aren't the only uninvited guest to the hospital. Anyways, fav,review and enjoy :) **


	4. Idiot

**In case your wondering, man why dose this dude update this story so much? I don't wanna lose the story idea. Anyways with that said I hope you guys like this chapter as the plot thickens**

**I don't own Teen Titans or any other DC character in this story, I only own Wulf and the** '**Death Ravens'**

* * *

_**"Idiot"**_

**Jump** **Medical**

Jinx and Wulf entered her sisters room when she stopped, of all the people to see it had to be him. He wore his civies, a blue jeans jacket over a white shirt, he looked at her with that cocky smile on his freckled face, his blue eyes filled with mischief. "Hey Jenn, been waiting for ya'." Jinx stood with two emotions in her heart, anger and sorrow. She then noticed her sister looking at her. "Jenny! It's good to see you. Whose he?" Her sister asked, she walked over to wally and grabbed him by the ear. "Hope, that's Wulf. Wulf, this is my little sister Hope, can you guys excuse us while we talk." Jinx stated as she pulled the red head out of the room.

"Umm...hi. are you a new Titan?" Hope asked pulling Wulf's attention away from the two outside. "It's complicated, let's just leave it at I'm a drifter for now." Wulf walked over to the girl and examined her closely, unlike Jinx, Hope's eyes were a normal amber. like her sisters her skin was pale white though being in a hospital for a few years then to be sent back for a few more months couldn't help it. Her hair was longer then her sisters though it traded bubblegum pink for chocolate brown though her smile holds the same mysterious beauty as her sisters.

"So, your sister didn't tell me why your in the hospital know."

"Wait, she told you about the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, that's interesting. She doesn't really like talking about."

"Well in all honesty she saved my life the first time I met her."

"That sounds like Jenny."

"If you don't want to tell me I'll understand, we all have things we don't like to share." Wulf said as he lowered his gaze to the ground, Hope looked at him and took hold of his hand as she spoke. "It all happened a month ago...

_...Jenny and Kid Flash rushed to the hospital to see me when she got the call I woke up, she was so happy to see she was almost jumping off the walls. The night before I was discharged she explained how she was a villain for awhile then last year turned hero, truthfully I felt guilty she turned to villainy to pay for my medical bills but happy that Kid Flash brought her back. the next day we went shopping when some weirdo called 'Doctor Light' attacked them, she lead me to a store while K.F. distracted him, he then ran from the doctors beam, it was swept across the store I was in and the store fell on top of me. When I woke up and found I couldn't us my legs, Jenny almost killed that light guy because of it and broke up with KF..._

"...But hey, a few days after that Jenny got a call from Bruce Wayne himself offering to pay for a medical proceeder that might actually return my ability to walk. Isn't that great?" She asked still keeping her smile. Wulf smiled as he looked into her eyes. While Wulf and Hope were talking, Jinx was talking to Wally.

"Why are you here?"

"Well besides from seeing Hope, I was thinking I could run into you so we could talk."

"We really don't have anything to talk about Wally."

"Yeah we do, Jen. I want to make sure your safe and after what _that guy_ got you into, I think you need me now more then ever." Jinx eyes flared as her temper got the best of her. "_That guy_ didn't get me into anything, I chose to help Wulf and I'm glad I did!" she shouted, a window next to her cracking. Kid Flash stepped back as he put his hands up. "Okay, okay, geez. So what, he's like your rebound or something?" Jinx slapped him in the face for that one, strangely enough he didn't try to move or anything, he just took it.  
"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE WALLY WEST! AFTER YOU FLIRTED WITH EVERY GIRL YOU EVER TALKED TO WITH ME, YOU GET PISSY OVER A LOSER I FOUND GETTING HIS ASS KICKED?!" Jinx let all her anger and resentment for the young hero out not noticing the hurtful words she said, though Wulf stood behind her hearing every word, tears falling from his face.

As a gasp came from behind her she turned in horror to see Wulf standing there. "Wulf...oh god wait. WAIT!" she called as he ran down the hallway. She stared down the hallway before closing her eyes and saying. "Just go away Wally, I don't want you here, and sure as hell don't need you." She then sprinted down the hallway to find Wulf and apologize.  
Wulf ran for a while before sliding down to the ground. As he wept he pulled out the item he bought from the show, sheet music from the play, he thought she'd like to have a memento from their day together and hoped to try and see he it could give him courage to ask her out. When he heard the slap he ran out to she what happened and heard her call him a loser, that demolished any hope he had of getting a date with the young sorceress.

"Tsk, tsk. That truly was cruel of her wasn't it? In all honesty though it is the truth though, isn't it, subject W.01?" A dark voice asked from above, Wulf looked up in horror to find the porcelain beak with mechanics which haunted his dreams right in front of him. Wulf took hold of Inari and pulled up only to have 'Doctor' stomp it back into the sheath.  
"Please little boy, don't you remember last time, hard to believe since you still have have that mark on your face." Wulf's face was quickly struck by the 'Doctor' as his head slammed into the wall. As Wulf fell to the side 'Doctor' took Inari in his hands. "I remember this blade. You should have just left it with the rest of the trash." He mocked as he threw it away from the two. Wulf was picked up by the throat, fear filling his entire being as he did nothing but struggle vainly.

The 'Doctor' Pulled out a blade as he spoke. "You must tell me how survived our last meeting. So I can make sure you die his time." Something in Wulf's mind snapped as he swiped at the man tearing his jacket, the 'Doctor' dodged his strike, saving himself from the deadly strike. "Your full of surprises, aren't you, loser." Wulf lunged at the man, he side stepped the boy and jammed the knife in his shoulder. "AAHHHHH!" He screamed as blood flowed from the knifes position, the 'Doctor pulled another knife from his jacket when a pink hex slammed into his body. Jinx ran to Wulf with Inari and quickly pulled the knife out. "Wulf, are you okay?" She asked as she knelt next to him.

Wulf didn't answer, he just turned his head away from the young witch. She looked to where the 'Doctor' was, she watched as a scalpel flew through the air Wulf pushed Jinx out of the way as it stuck n his body. Wulf twitched and withered on the ground as the 'Doctor' left. Jinx looked around but she couldn't find anyone, where the hell were the real doctors? Jinx pulled out her communicator and called the others, "Guys, were are you? I need help." The screen in the small screen looked like a battle field as Cyborg replied. "Kinda busy, your not gonna believe what's happening..."

**Jump City**

As the four left Jinx and Wulf they went further into town. As the group came out of the book store a blast struck them from the entrance. They looked at where the blast came from to see Punk Rocket, Adonis, Malcior, and Kitten in her Pink X disguise. "Really, you guys?" Cyborg asked as the group stood up. "That's right losers, Adonis has form a group to help him take you down!" The self centered villain said flexing his mech suit arms. Punk Rocket looked at Adonis and shouted, "Oy! What makes you think your in charge here, ya' wanker!" The two were about to throw fists when Malchior interrupted, "Gentlemen, were suppose to be fighting the Titan's, not each other." They looked to the paper being then shook their heads turning back to the Titans at hand. Malchior ran toward Raven, Punk Rocket at Cyborg, Adonis toward Beast Boy and Kitten against Bumble Bee.

Adonis was trying to take revenge for the last time he fought the changeling, at first they were equal grappling against each other. Then he activated a a strong piston powered punch, knocking the Beast Boy down on the ground. Raven and Malchior clashed one spell after another, although her powers had increased significantly, Malchior still had some powerful spells. As she was shot backwards, she looked at him and tried to blast him right back. "**_Azarath Metrion_ Zin-**mph!" Her spell was cut short as Malchior flung scraps of his paper form at her, gaging her and restraining her hands from removing the the paper. Bumble Bee saw this which distracted her from Pink X who pinned her to the wall. Cyborg hid behind a car as he got a call from Jinx. "Guys, were are you? I need help." Cyborg shook his head as he responded "Kinda busy, your not gonna believe what's happening." Cyborg leapt away as Punk Rocket destroyed the car. Cyborg quickly turned and saw his friends in trouble, then figured out how to help them out.

Cyborg shot his sonic which missed Punk Rocket, however Punk Rocket wasn't his target Adonis was. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and slashed Malchior then quickly into a hummingbird fly to Raven. The other two was stunned at the sudden turn of events, giving Beast boy the chance to rip off Raven's gag and free her hands. Raven chanted her spell again freeing Bumble Bee from the wall. Kitten was quickly taken down leaving Punk Rocket alone. "Oh bollocks!" He said pitifully as he was taken down fast, the four quickly bound the villains for the police and rushed to the hospital...

**Titans Tower **

Robin and Starfire sat in the living room waiting for their guest to show up. Robin was foolish not to think _he _wouldn't set red alarms on a group like 'The Death Raven', but sure enough the second he looked them up he later got a message telling him _he_ was on the way. Robin had the others go out to the city hoping he could keep their coming visitor away from the team. "Robin it will be alright. I'm sure he'll be proud of what you've done." Starfire said as she took hold of Robin's hand. The door opened behind them and both turned to see Batman standing behind them. "What have you gotten yourselves into?" He asked in his cold tone, the alarms going off after his question.

* * *

**Yep, Batman's here now, and man he's not happy, yep Jinx and Wulf not only have tension but the 'Doctor' just came and made it worse. You might be wondering why I chose those four to fight the others, Well Malchior and Adonis are pretty much self explanatory. Punk Rocket was because I liked him alot in the lost episode and wished they used him more in the series. Then there's Kitten... I just wanted to use Pink X cause from what I could tell nobody's done it yet (If someone has tell me so I'm more accurate please) anyways I hope you guys fav,review, and enjoy **


	5. Fears

**Hey I would like to thank the people following this story, I know one for sure but I'd really like to know the others so I can thank you. Anyways with let's see the pressure of having Batman in the tower. **

**I in no way,shape, or form own Teen Titans or Batman, that DC also Batman is the only member of the league to be in here and it's not a cross over, if you'd like to suggest a character to make an appearance by all means don't be afraid and I'll try to fit them in some how. alright onto the story.**

* * *

**_"Fears"_  
**

**Titans Tower   
**

The three watched as Cyborg and the others fought the four villains, Robin sinking in his spot as three of them were beaten by the C-list villains, while Batman watched. Starfire saw this and took hold of his hand. Then like an answer to the boy wonders prayer the team struck back, soon the four villains were tied to a street lamp the police to arrest them, Robin looked to Batman to find him looking at a corner of the screen Robin looked to see two dots at the hospital and it hit him, Where were Jinx and Wulf, and who else was at the hospital. Robin saw the other dot from the hospital rush to the tower and found the door open to Kid Flash with Wulf writhing on a gurney, a scalpel lodged in his gut.

"Robin, we have a problem. Why is Batman?" Kid Flash said/asked as he was now in front of Robin Batman walked over to the young boy and removed the scalpel, raising it up to examine it. "This has a hallucinogenic poison on it, where is your medical station?" Batman asked as he placed the scalpel down next to the boy. "I shall assist you." Sarfire said as she led the way, Robin looked to Kid Flash and asked. "What happened?"...

**Jump Medical**

Wulf laid on the ground next to Jinx, fear covered her face as she was to scared to even touch him. As she took a breath in she gagged at a horrible smell, she walked to the medicine room where the smell came from and opened the door, she vomited as the smell of dead flesh and blood rushed at her, bodies of three doctors, four nurses and two security guards laid hidden in the room. As she backed away from the room Wally ran up with Hope on his back. "Jen, whats going on?" Hope asked as she and Wally caught whiff of the smell. Jinx replaced the horror in her face with a more angry look. "Wally, take Wulf to the tower. The others are coming so I'll take Hope with me when they come." She said as she placed Wulf on the gurney. Wally looked at her but she shouted, "NOW!"

Wally spun around now in his Kid Flash suit and flashed away with Wulf. Hope looked up to her sister afraid, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. Nobodies gonna even try to hurt you with me here." Jinx said trying to comfort her sister, and secretly to herself as well. She picked her sister up on her back and looked around, Inari laying where she dropped it and picked it off the ground. She ran outside to she the T-car skid to a stop, all four doors opened and the team looked over to her. "Dude, where's Wulf? and whose she?" Beast Boy asked being the first to see her. "We need to get to the tower, now!" Jinx said as she placed Hope in before herself, she slamed the door closed with a strange noise barely masked by the car, she looked in the side mirror to find a knife logged in the door. She looked with the others as the 'Doctor' appeared out of the hospital pulling out more knives.

"Cyborg, go man, GO!" Beast Boy cried as Cyborg hit the gas. The four in the back seat turned to see two knives barely penetrate the rearview window...

The 'Doctor' chuckled as he watched the blue car rush away, he had done what he wished and scared the might 'Teen Titans'. He became rigid as a gun was cocked behind him, followed by the flipping of a coin. "What the hell are you doing, Brother?" 'Slinger' asked as her rest the tip of his gun on the back of the 'Doctors' head. "Lighten up 'Slinger', I was just playing with the children. Making sure they knew truly who their dealing with." He said as he turned to face 'Slinger' the barrel of the gun resting on his forehead. 'Slinger' showed him the coin, revealing it to be on tails. As he pulled back the gun he holstered it away.

"The witnesses?"

"Any who saw me are dead."

"And the boy?"

"The boy won't be a problem, though the children may be." 'Doctor' stated as the duo walked down the street.

**Titans Tower... One Hour Later**

Wulf laid back in the medical bed he was placed in before, mumbling in a feverish dream as the other were in the common room where Batman explained what the league had on 'The Death Ravens'. "From what we can find this is a cult of assassin's who dabble in the occult. They were started by an Italian Doctor know as Medico Antonio Corvinocresta (Doctor Antonio Ravencrest) who killed ten people to pro fill a 'Prophecy' for the end of the world. He was hung for his crime, the items from his home burned. rumor has it the book he had which held the "Prophecy" was destroyed as well though another copy of he book still exist somewhere else. There is no mention of them later until quite recently. Last year a project funded by Bruce Wayne watched over by the league called, 'Project Meta-Beast' was attacked, the project was to see if we could use altered animal DNA to create new hero's."

Batman typed on the keyboard as four files came up, each file had a picture with a name and Subject I.D., the last being a file with no picture or name just the Subject I.D. W.02  
The one before it however was Wulf, Subject W.01 himself. "The first four were watched and taught by a man I trusted, Dr. Edward Wallice, in fact he and his wife Ellen volunteered their child, to become subject W.01." Beast Boy then spoke up. "Wulf already told us some of this, he was sorta a dud while the others were...really...successful." Beast Boy slowly stopped as he looked frightened at the dark knight, quickly sitting back down next to Raven. Jinx stood up and asked, "Wait, I don't understand something. Whose Subject W.02?" She said asked looking at the file as if it would open with sheer will power.

Batman looked to the young sorceress and replied, "Subject W.02 was the unborn daughter of Doctor Wallice and the sister of Subject W.01." Jinx fell to the couch, a look of shock and horror on all the Titans faces. Batman typed on the keyboard again and a security video appeared, on it was Wulf with the three other subjects, as it played they watched as three 'Death Ravens' appeared just as Wulf said. then it showed what Wulf didn't say, the 'Doctor' removed a mini-blow torch and heated a knife till it glew white. only Robin and Jinx watched as as the 'Doctor' carved the X in his face. He ended it by placing a knife in Wulf's chest and walked away, caring Subject F.01 away with the body of the 'Tinman'.

Starfire- "Oh my."

Beast Boy- "Dude."

Cyborg- "..."

Raven- "That's horrible."

Robin- "I don't understand. How is he alive if he was stabbed in the heart?"

Jinx- "Wulf can heal fast, he found that out after he was stabbed."

Bumble Bee- "So that psycho 'Doctor' guy is after him now because he lived?"

Batman then answered, "We believe they try to kill anyone whose seen them, Its hard to know of someone with no witnesses." Jinx left the room not caring what else Batman had to say and came to her sister and Wulf in the medical wing. "How is he?" Jinx asked looking down as he still moaned. "He hasn't woken up yet, Batman said he might not wake up for a few more hours, even a few days." The door opened again and she saw Raven appear, that's when an idea popped into her head. "Raven, you can go into peoples minds right?" Jinx asked with hope. "Jinx, it's danger to dwell into an others mind. If your not-" "Raven I _need_ to do this! I...I made a mistake, I was mad at Wally and I called Wulf a loser, I need to apologies to him and explain why I said it. Rae I'm _begging_ you."

Raven stood silent for a second then walked toward the bed. "Jinx, grab his hand and mine then repeat after me." Jinx took hold of his and her hands then began to chant, in moments they were in Wulf's mind. Wulf stood with both girls in a mist filled room, he turned to both girls with a look of surprise. "What are two doing here?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Jinx ran up to him and just held him "Wulf, I'm sorry. I never meant to call you a loser." She tightened her grip on the boy fearing he'd be ripped away from her. "I know it's just, my father said called me a loser. He explained to someone how I was a loser, a hiccup, a failure, and when I heard you say it, everything just flooded my mind, Jinx I-" He stopped for a second a blush on his face then placed his lips on hers. Wulf noticed how soft Jinx's lips were, tears of joy fell from his face and melded with Jinx's own tears, when they broke apart they were back in reality, Hope's hands covered her mouth which held a wide grin...

**Jump City Outskirts **

The 'Doctor' sat in his 'work room', he wasn't going to use any knives today, oh no he had something better now. "Did you know the child is alive?" He asked with a slight chuckled to the 'guest'. He was strapped to an operating table, many gashes and wounds from the year he had been imprisoned remind on his body, some smeared with blood while others were healed over after being reopened. The red haired man looked up to the bastard, a piece of his ear was cut off, his left eye swollen. "What are you talking about?" Faux demanded, wishing he could free himself and rip out the man's jugular even if the others killed him.

"The little Wulf, see?" The 'Doctor' asked as he showed him pictures of Wulf with a witch girl. It wasn't possible, he watched him die, how was this possible.

* * *

**Yep, Faux is alive and Wulf kissed Jinx! the only question now is what will happen next? If you guys have played any of the Batman games (Asylum or City) then you know of Batman's detective mode, yes he has it in this story :D. okay you know the drill, Review, fav, and repeat.**


	6. Secrets

**Hello everybody, It's that time again, time to continue the story. Before I forget:**

**I, CrimsonWolf999, do not own "Teen Titans" or Batman that is the property of The DC Universe, the only characters I own are The Death Ravens, Wulf, and Faux. I think I should warn you the first part shall be in Faux's point of view *Update* I don't know why I missed the errors before I posted it, but I found 'em and fixed them so enjoy :)**

* * *

_**"Secrets"**_

**Outskirts of Jump City**  
_**Faux's P.O.V**_

The 'Doctor' crossed the small room back and forth, enjoying the look on my face as I studied the pictures in disbelief. Wulf, a kid who has been a brother to me for ten years, who I watched get tortured and killed, was standing in this picture. Along with him stood Jinx, the leader of the H.I.V.E 5, why was he with her? "This is faked." I said shaking my head looking at the 'Doctor' who was just standing there, I know that bastard was giving me a mocking look under that god damn plague doctor mask. "Now, why would I do that?" He asked in a fake voice of hurt. "Because you want to know where I hid _it_." I said with a sly smile. For an entire year they've had me down in this dungeon, trying not to kill me so I would give them information, the information being on the book I was given before I left Japan.

When I told them how to open it, 3 months after they grabbed me, I was hopping they'd kill me before opening the book so I could get the last laugh on'em. They didn't and boy were they pissed about what they found. Ever since They've been trying to do anything they could to find _it_, I was brought back as the choir of knives hanging on the wall sung, the 'Doctor' holding a medium sized knife in his hand. "You will tell us, sooner or later, so why not sooner?"He asked brushing the blade against my cheek, I flipped him off and replied. "Trust me, you won't like the answer, so screw you and your plans too!"The 'Doctor's' hand shook as he stabbed the blade in my arm and stormed out of the room. As the blood dripped from my arm, a few drops fell on Wulf's picture. _"__Wulf, if you are alive, I hope you kill these_ _guys." _I prayed silently as I looked longingly to the picture of my friend.

**Titans Tower- two weeks later**

Jinx woke up in her bed, feeling better then she has in a while. She looked next to herself to find Wulf asleep, his head resting gently on her shoulder. "You awake?" She asked moving his hair back a bit. "Yeah, I just didn't want to interrupt your sleep." He answered with a playful smile, his green eyes open and looking into her pink ones. Jinx lost herself in his eyes looking up at her, "How was I lucky enough to find you?" She asked kissing his forehead. "Hey, I'm suppose to be asking you that." Wulf teased as he reached up and kissed her lips. Wulf left her room so she could change. It was crazy, right after he first kissed her Batman tried to take'em to the Watch Tower but the others stopped him. Robin made him a part of the Titans so he could stay. The weeks that followed were great, any time he wasn't with Jinx he was with another member of the tower.

Playing video games, reading, cooking, mechanics, or training, though there wasn't no fighting, if he wasn't fighting with Beast Boy about movies, namely REMAKES, he was in an argument with Cyborg about food. Not Tofu is better then eat, oh no, Wulf's a carnivore, it's more like what goes better with what. For instances, Wulf liked dipping his pizza in soda, Cyborg thought that was nasty. Cyborg liked chocolate covered popcorn, Wulf couldn't stand the sight of it. Wulf but on his black undershirt and and jacket and walked out to the common room. Starfire was cooking some Tameranian Dish which Wulf was hopping she'd share (the others thought he was brave and a bit insane because he liked it.) While Cye and BB were playing a game. Wulf jumped over the couch and noticed Raven reading _"The Complete Work of Edgar Allen Poe" _"Hey Wulfy, want next?" Cyborg asked as he tapped the controller quickly trying to pass Beast Boy up in the game.

Jinx walked over the couch and sat in his lap, Beast Boy's ship crashing into a wall. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH, no fair! I would have won if Jinx-" Beast Boy stopped as Jinx's eyes glew the familiar pink and Wulf shooting a fierce glare. "If Jinx what?" Both said in unison, Jinx asking cutely as if she didn't hear him while Wulf asked in a more defensive tone. Beast Boy gave a eep as he replied. "N-never mind." The game stopped as the alarm went off, Robin rushed into the room as Cyborg saw what the problem was. "Control Freak is robing a movie Theater, Wait what, now Mumbo's robbing Jump National." Robin looked at the group the said, "Starfire,Beast Boy,Raven, and Myself will deal with Mumbo, Cyborg, Jinx and Wulf, you guys take care of Control Freak." They all shook their heads as the three of ran to the garage.

**Jump Theater**

Control Freak laughed as Ninja's from the movie _"Curse of The Shogun"_ robbed the ticket booth while _"The Creature From Jones Lake"_ robbed the concessions stand. "That's right, _noobs_! No one can stop, Control Freak!" The Theater doors opened as Cyborg, Jinx, and Wulf walked through. "Well well, if it isn't Cyborg, Jinx, and...Whatever your name is." He said motioning to Wulf. "Titan's, _Go!_" Cyborg called out as the teens ran at the Movie creations. Cyborg went after The creature while Jinx and and Wulf went after the ninja's. Control freak grabbed a sword from one of the ninja's as two others pounced at Jinx. "C'mon you okami poser, lets see what you got." Wulf cut the blade three times and said coldly. "It's Wulf, you dunce, now stand and fight." Control Freak looked at the sword then Wulf and ran off, the other two ninja jumping in to keep him from Control Freak.

The first had a katana, locking blades with Wulf, Wulf turned around to look at Jinx who had used her bad luck magic to blast one into the popcorn machine, it vanishing from existence. The other was slammed into the concrete beam from a pink wave. Wulf looked back and cut his first ninja in two, it faded away before it's blade hit the ground. Wulf looked to the second and flinched forward, the second ninja ran into the same concrete beam as one of the ninja's Jinx fought and faded away. Wulf and Jinx turned to Cyborg to find he blasted the monster. The three turned to Control Freak, who was trying to sneak out. When he saw he was caught he let out a shrill cry and fainted. "Okay, how is this guy a villain?" Wulf asked as he motioned to the unconscious Control Freak.

They waited a bit for the police to show up and take Control Freak away before Jinx and Wulf bought tickets to see the movie _"__The Odd Love" _Wulf left to get some popcorn and soda for them both while Jinx left to use the restroom. Jinx's red flags flared when she entered the restroom with no one in their, but she ignored it and fixed her hair when one of he supposedly empty stalls slowly creaked open to reveal a girl wearing a white shirt under a tanned jacket, with a tanned skirt and black books, the image of a crow on her neck. "Hello, Jinx." she said as she washed her hand, Jinx gave her a strange look, _"Who the hell is this chick?"_ she thought as she moved to walk away from the sink, "Yeah, um hey...what's your name?" The girl stopped and gave Jinx a dark smile, a wicked gleam shinned in her eyes. "Oh, we haven't meet yet. Just call me 'Butcher'." Jinx stepped back as she realized exactly _what _she was talking to

She jumped back and charged her power. "What the hell are _you,_ doing here?" She hissed getting ready to launch hex's at the assassin. She laughed as she pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Even though I would just _love_ to cut your ass up, I was just sent to give you something." She flicked the paper at the witch as it just fell to the ground. "And why the _hell_ would I take something from you?" She asked ignoring the paper on the ground. "Because, you don't want your dear little sister to get hurt, do you?" Jinx was about to pound the psycho bitch's face in when she caught herself. "Good girl, just follow the directions on the paper and your sister will be fine. Until later." She walked out of the bathroom, appearing to the world as an innocent girl but in reality a dangerous murderer. Jinx picked up the paper and walked to the theater, she wasn't gonna let Wulf know about this, it'd drive him crazy with worry...

The movie was good, it was about a young dancer whose family came from the upper part of New York falling in love with an abused make up artist working in Harlem. The movie ended with both lovers finding each other on a bus, holding each other in their arms before something slammed into the bus. As the credits rolled Jinx and Wulf stood up as many of the audience members were rather crying with their date, making out, or talking about it as they walked away. "Seriously? They end it with them dying?" Wulf asked as the couple walked out of the theater to the beautiful twilight. "Well, yeah it was lame to end it there, but also kinda sweet because if they died, then they died together but if they lived, then they got through it together. Ether way you look at it, their together." Wulf smiled as a voice behind them said . "Heh, look at that guy. What a freak." A girls giggle quickly followed.

That's what most sucked about being a hero, No matter how many robberies you stop, how many people you save, they're are still people who'd say horrible things about you, even right literally behind your back. Jinx looked to Wulf, a solum tear fell from his face. She sneered and looked back to the two, snapping her fingers, pink energy sparked as the sound of soda splashing to the ground was quickly followed by two aggravated cries, Jinx looked back to Wulf then said to the couple. "Hey honey, look at the dork who split soda all over his pants." The couple gave her a dirty look which she raised her brows in a _try some_ look, they quickly stopped and rushed away. "Thank you." He said kissing her cheek.  
She then noticed as he reached into his pocket for something. Jinx soon found Wulf holding a simple neckless, It was gold with a jewel shaped like a heart, "Happy Two Week Anniversary." He said with a smile.

**Titans Tower...two hours later**

Jinx sat in her room drawing as she looked to the yellow folded paper on her nightstand, next to it was the neckless Wulf got her **_"For good luck."_**He teased her, but she loved it still. She took a deep breath as she opened the paper, the directions on it lead to an old building the 'H.I.V.E 5' used to sneak into down by the docks. _"Come alone Tonight, 9:00pm"_ Jinx looked at the clock, 7:48pm. Jinx walked out of her room to the medical level to vist Hope, after what happened with Jump Medical, the team thought it would be safer to keep her in the Tower. Hope looked at her sister, putting down "Louis Carol's Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland."  "Jen, you okay?" She asked seeing her sister's face in a mix between pain and determination. "Hope, I have to do something. I want to make sure you know I love you." Jinx said as she hugged her little sister. Hope was taken back a bit as her sister quickly ran out of the room.

As Jinx ran out into the hallway she ran into the one person she couldn't face at this moment, Wulf. In one hand he held her good luck charm, the other, which caused her the greatest grief, was the note.

"Jinx, what is this? Are you seriously going to do as they said?"

"I don't have a choice damnit! If I don't they'll kill you, Hope, I'm not letting them hurt you both!"

"Jinx, if you do this they'll kill you. I'm not letting you do this, you'll have to go-" Jinx interrupted him with a hex bolt, Wulf slid on the carpet like a sled on the snow. Wulf got up and looked to Jinx, who now stood in a fighting stance. "Don't make me do this, Wulf." She asked with tears in her eyes, Wulf threw Inari down as he himself stood in a fighting pose as well. "I have no choice." He growled, the anger of situation tearing him up inside. Jinx and Wulf ran at each other, Jinx's threw a punch which Wulf blocked, though Jinx's knee connected with Wulf's gut then slammed her hand's in the back of his head,Jinx backflipped a few feet away as Wulf struggled to get up, Jinx looked at Wulf, tears falling down her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she blasted a piece of the ceiling, it quickly fell on top of Wulf knocking him out. Jinx walked over to his body and checked his pulse, he was alive. As she took the good luck charm she kissed Wulf's forehead and left, not seeing the silver tail sticking out of the rubble.

* * *

**Man, talk about a bad anniversary gift. Jinx has left to meet the Death Ravens, the question now is, what do they want. Also, Wulf finally grew his tail, but is this really a good thing, or will it bring some complications. Also I hope no Control Freak fans are affended by what Wulf said, He was just poking some fun. Anyways, enjoy, review, and fav :)**


	7. Mystery

**Here we are, chapter seven. I can't think of anything clever to say so I'll just post the disclaimer and get on with the story. **

**This story is a work of pure fiction. the writer of this story doesn't own "Teen Titans" that is a product of DC.**

* * *

**_"Mystery"_  
**

** Titans Tower...3 hours later**

The others heard the commotion and ran to the hospital floor to find Wulf unconscious on the floor, as the Titan's removed the ceiling instalation they found he had sprouted a silver tail. As they waited for him to awaken they discovered he wasn't healing as fast as he normally did, Cyborg ran a few test and discovered why. Wulf's healing ability steamed from an anomaly in his D.N.A, after his tail grew in the anomaly seemed to vanish. Cyborg estimated that the anomaly was created by his reactions to the Meta-Beast serum injected into him in the womb, as such it left him from not growing a tail as the others of the experiment subjects had, as they watched Jinx and Wulf fight, Jinx's hex-bolt must have effected the good luck he had contracting the anomaly, wiping it out while allowing his tail to appear.

"Dude, in english." Beast boy asked, his head spinning from the scientific explanation. "Okay, Wulf had his healing ability because of some good luck, Jinx's hex-bolt might have caused the ability to deteriorate, or it could have just been wasting away anyways. Point is, Wulf can't heal as fast as he used to." "What about his other abilities, were they affected to?" Robin asked the metal Titan. "From what I can see, it might have actually had a good effect on them." Cyborg turned the monitor he was on to Robin, showing him the changes the computer listed on his stats. "Wait, so now he's stronger,faster,and alot of other stuff, who dose that work?" Beast Boy chid in, Raven walked up and replied. "It's most likely his body's compensating for what he lost."

Wulf jerked up as he cried out. "WAIT!" He soon realized he was no longer in the hallways of Titans Tower, he was back where his life as a Titan truly began. He saw the others in front of him with worried expressions, well almost all of them. "Guys, we have to stop Jinx, she's-ow." Wulf's brain soon registered to his mind he was in pain. He looked to his body to see it bandaged, he felt the soreness and slight pain from the area's covered and soon noticed his new body part. "What happened? Why am I still hurt? How'd I get a tail?!" Starfire hovered over to him and gave her bone braking hugs. "Friend Wulf, you are awake. Cyborg has explained you no longer have 'the regeneration'." Wulf felt breathless and not because of the hug. If he couldn't heal anymore did this mean it was easier for him to die, did this hamper his quest for vengeance against the 'Doctor'? Oh god, Jinx met to meet one of them, what if it was him? "Guy's, I had a note Jinx got from 'The Death Ravens', she left to meet them at nine o'clock!" Wulf then heard a horrifed scream, he turned to see Hope now crying.

"Wulf, it's ten fifty two." Cyborg said in a cold voice, electing another cry from Hope. Robin quickly ran over to where Wulf's things were, by his jacket, under Inari was the folded piece of paper, Robin opened it and looked to the others. "Raven,Beast Boy,and Cyborg come with me to where this says. Star stay here and watch Wulf and Hope." The other three ran out leaving Robin when Star questioned "Robin, why-" "If these guys know Hope is in the Tower, we need our strongest member here just in case this is a trap." Robin interrupted turning to the alien princess, she kissed him then said. "I understand." He quickly followed the others leaving the three to take in what's going on._ "She attacked me." _Wulf thought as an argument in his mind began.

_"I didn't give her a choice." _

_"She could have STAYED!" _

_"And risk me and her sister getting hurt, she made the right choice." _

_"What about the ceiling falling on me?" _

_"She made sure I was alive." _

_"How can I trust her ever again?" _

_"How can she trust me ever again? All she wanted to do was protect the two people she loved and what do I do? I try to make her stay."_ Wulf's mind silenced as the last bit floated around in his mind. Wulf didn't care, all he wanted to do was hold Jinx in his arms and know she was safe.

**Jump Docks**

The four Titans followed the instructions to an abandon looking warehouse, they entered to no lighting which Cyborg quickly fixed with the light mounted to his arm. The lights which should be hanging up high were now broken on the ground, "Titan's, fan out." Robin ordered, The others followed his lead to see if they could find anything. Beast Boy turned into a dog and found the scent of blood, he soon came to the end of the trail and found a bloody clever on the ground. Cyborg was the next to find something, he found both of Jinx's hair bands, one cut while the other was intact. Raven followed as she came across a smashed T-communicator, Robin being the last as he found a large spot of blood. The others came to their leader and saw his horrifying discovery. "They killed her." Raven said in a whisper, the others stood in silence as Robin stood up. "We don't know for sure, we need to find out. Beast Boy, Cyborg."

The green changeling handed the clever to the metal Titan as he turned into a blood hound and took in the scent of the blood while Cyborg matched the the blood on the clever with the blood on the ground, Beast By changed back to human as Cyborg finished. "It's not her blood!" They both cheered in unison, giving the Boy Wonder a shock. "What do you mean?" Raven asked looking to the two, a bit of hope in her voice. "The blood on the clever is Jinx's blood, the blood on the ground isn't." Beast Boy said with glee. Raven and Robin let out a sigh of relief, then Robin quickly asked. "Wait, if this isn't Jinx's blood, whose is it?" "And where's Jinx?" Cyborg added looking around. Raven concentrated as she scanned the room and found only herself and her friends, no one else. "She's not here, that's for sure." Raven said looking to the others. Cyborg looked at the sorceress who was like his sister and asked, "Then were is she? What happened here?"

"That mate, is a secret." a voice said behind them. He was dressed like a pirate with Cyborg's stolen tech in it's copper plague doctor mask, a hook strapped to his right arm. "HEY! Your using my TECH!" Cyborg cried pointing to the 'Death Raven's' eyes the others stood in a fighting stance getting ready to fight the assassin. "Who are you?" Robin demanded pulling out his bow staff. The pirate pulled out a steel cutlass with magic etchings on it and replied. "The names' 'Hook'." He then bowed, taking his hat off with his hook then readied himself to fight off the teens. "Think twice man, your out numbered." Cyborg said bringing out his cannon, electing a dark chuckle. "Ay', I'm out numbered, but not out matched. Didn't 'Woodsman' tell you kids that?"...

**Jump Outskirts **

Faux hung in his prison, looking at the picture of his young friend, million's of questions in his head. _"Wulf...How did you live? How did you meet her? Where are you now?"_ His thoughts were interrupted as the 'Doctor' came in with a old black seamed trunk. "We have a surprise for you, Faux." The 'Doctor' said, Faux didn't notice before but the 'Doctor' was covered in blood, meaning he recently 'took care of' a bloody body. He flipped the rusted latches of the trunk and stood it up for it's content to fall out. A young women fell out, remnants of a black dress poked out of the tanned colored straight jacket, blood sticking to the bottom of her long bubble gum pink hair. Her black and purple tights darkened at spots with blood, her boots also had blood. She looked up at him, pink fierce cat eye's starring into him as she turned her head to the 'Doctor'.

"What the hell did you do to _me_!" She hissed as she struggled to rip her arms out of the restraint. "You won't have your powers for at least twenty-four hours, so I'd make myself comfortable if I were you. Jinx, meet Faux. Faux, this is Jinx. You both have a mutual friend that we need to talk to." He ended walking out of the room and sealing it. The two looked to each other, Jinx at his multiple cuts and gashes while Faux at all the blood on the young girls body. "What happened to you?" They asked each other in unison.

* * *

**Jinx and Faux have finally met each other, 'Hook' is facing off against the rest of the team and Wulf doesn't know how he feels about what's going on. The next chapter we'll find out exactly what happened to the bad luck sorceress. Find out in the next chapter, until then, Fav, review and enjoy.**


	8. Intermission:

**Ok, this isn't a chapter, I do have one almost done, I just caught one thing I bet many others have caught when writing. I'm affraid to post the **

**next chapter. I don't wanna post it then have people say "Aw you could have done better." or "Not some of your best work." Truthfully I **

**already messed up cause I was trying for, "I want this to be OC, but not too much." but, that ship has sailed. I just... I just wanna make things **

**people enjoy, you know? That's the whole reason I started writing. I have a lot of idea's and while some of them might be a little... "Really? **

**that's dumb." some have the potential to be big things. I will post the next chapter, I really will, but I'm just a bit nervous now cause I don't **

**want this to turn into crap. Sorry if this sounds winey, I just thought I should but this out their and let people know why I haven't put up the **

**chapter already. Anyways, I'll try and get it up soon, thanks and have a nice day. **


	9. Meeting

**Yeah part 8! I didn't think I'd get close to the double digits, but here we are. I wanna thank garbage men are evil for his comments and sticking with me from each chapter and I hope to keep doing good. **

**I don't own, "Teen Titans", that's DC. I'm just writing a fan-fiction so lets not get lawyers involved please. *Update* I wanna thank KF fan for the heads up about my mess up, sorry**

* * *

_**"Meeting"**_

**Jump Docks...2 Hours and 51 Minutes Earlier**

Jinx stood outside the old warehouse, she opened her T-com and read the time. 8:59pm. _"One minute left."_ She thought, bitterly of the image of Wulf under the ceiling installation. She felt the tears begin to swell in her eyes as the guilt crawled into her heart. _"No! Don't you dare cry, DAMNIT!" _She thought wiping the tears from her pink eyes. Jinx didn't like this, she was Jinx, a smart ass criminal turned hero who didn't take crap from anyone. But now, she felt herself change back to Jenny Hex, a young girl who lost her parents and put her sister in a coma, and now hurt her loyal boyfriend by hexing him and burying him under ceiling rubble. She stopped her thoughts and walked to the building, her sorrow turning to rage. _"I have had ENOUGH of these Death Ravens, this ends NOW."_ She kicked the door in and walked in, the room was bitch black like she remembered, her cat eyes helping her see in the darkness.

She walked in and studied the room. As she remembered the many fights she had with the H.I.V.E 5 a slam made her shake. She jumped around and saw the door was now closed. _"Better play it up."_ Jinx thought as she pretended to be blind in the dark, She walked past a few boxes when a whooshing noise cut through the air, She froze as a clever fly at her and cut her hairband off. She pretended to be shocked reaching at her hair. "Glad to see you came, Jinx." A voice called through the warehouse, Jinx recognized it and shouted back. "What's the matter? Afraid to fight me in the light, 'Butcher'?" She mocked, as she heard the blade being picked up. "We 'Death Ravens' like to play with theatrics. Plus, having you blind gives me a...fun advantage." 'Butcher' mocked as she lightly brushed her hand against Jinx's shoulder from behind. Jinx jumped and saw what the 'Death Raven' normally looks like.

Leather armor was somewhat hidden under a bloody butchers smock, with two clevers which were strapped to her sides. Her plague doctor mask looked like it was made out of leather like her armor, the lens stolen from Cyborg's schematics had a green look to them, Her brown hair visible as it was tied in a pony-tail. Jinx lingered on the form for a second before looking all around behind her, keeping up appearances. "So, is it just you, or are the others here too?" Jinx asked as she spun around in a circle, when she stopped she found 'Butcher' was gone. _"Shit"_ She thought, walking forward carefully. Searing pain struck her shoulder As she discovered the clever right on top of her right shoulder blade, she screamed and turned, shooting a hex at the assassin. As the first one missed she decided to screw playing blind and straight up fight this bitch.

She missed with the other two blasts but hit a box 'Butcher' was standing on with the third, braking the box and hopefully hurting the assassin. She ducked behind a pile of another pile of boxes. pulling out her communicator. "Time to call backup."Jinx whispered as she flipped it open. The boxes creaked causing Jinx to turn in time to see 'Butcher' Falling at her with one clever. Jinx rolled away and noticed a crunch, when she looked back the communicator laid crushed under the assassin's boot. "Well, that's great." She said, wincing as her shoulder pulsed with pain. Jinx was kicked in the stomach by 'Butcher' who then maliciously dug a finger in her wound. "Aww, dose this hurt!" She mocked with glee slamming her knee into Jinx's side, braking a rib. Lights came on from a truck or van outside, the two looking at it like deer caught in the head lights.

"Bra-vo!" The shadow of a man spoke, giving the two a mock clap. As her eyes adjusted she found herself looking at 'Doctor', The man who tortured Wulf and tried to kill him. "Brother 'Doctor', how did you find us?" 'Butcher' sneered As she walked toward him. A spear like object pierced through 'Butcher', her blood spattering Jinx's dress and tights. Jinx used her left arm to help herself up, another 'Death Raven' held the cross/staff in the dying assassin. 'W-w-why?" 'Butcher' chocked taking hold of the rod. "Because fate said it was time." She said as she showed her the silver coin. The cloaked figure wiped off the blood looking to Jinx with a bone made plague doctor mask. "You." The other spoke, her young hand pointing a well filed nail at her, Jinx then felt a pinch in her neck as she fell backwards, the world going dark...

** Jump Outskirts... 3 hours later  **

"Then the next thing I know, I'm forced out a box here." Jinxed finished, looking up to Faux. "Hmm, sounds like you met Sister 'Cleric'. At least they saved you from that psycho 'Butcher'. See my left ear? She comes in one day with a pair of poultry sheers and snips my damn ear saying 'What's the point to having ears if you won't listen?' the 'Doctor' quickly came in and yelled at her." Jinx laid back and asked. "So, tell me, what was Wulf like growing up?" Faux shook his head and said. "When I met him, he was quite. He would always stay away from us until one day I talked to him. He was scared we'd thought he was pathetic but I saw something in him, his perseverance, loyalty, it just said 'There's something more to'em then a mess up.' So I took him under my wing. When Wulf held a wooden sword for a the first time, he broke a window and three lights."

Jinx laughed, Faux smiled then asked. "So, what's Wulf like now?" Jinx's smile faded as she looked down. "I did something, I beat him up and knocked him out before going to the warehouse." Jinx's shame grew admitting this to not just Wulf's adopted brother, but his teacher as well. "Did he know you were going?"  
Faux asked, she was scared to look up thinking a look of disgust was place on his face. "Yes." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "Then don't worry." Faux's voice sounded... happy, her head shot up to see a smile on his swollen and cut face. "Wulfy is a little loyal to a fault, knowing him, he's beating himself up for trying to stop you." Jinx looked to the door, thoughts about why they were in this room popped into her mind. "They want something I hid." Faux said as if reading the witch's mind. "Until they get it, the'll keep us alive. Your here because you're special to Wulf, and Wulf's special to me so if they even cut him... They know I'll tell them where '_it' _is."

"What's '_it_'?" Jinx asked cocking her head to the side. "The end." Faux stated with a serious face. The 'Doctor' returned and moved to Jinx, pulling it off her sore shoulder, wrapped in medical wrap and treated. "Good, I got to you before infection took place." He said as he walked over from Jinx to Faux. He examined the restrained being and spoke. "I see you've healed nicely." He was now in Faux's face, Faux took a deep breath and spat in his face. The 'Doctor' turned back to Jinx and threw her over shoulder. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She growled as his right arm held her legs firmly in place. "Sister 'Cleric' wishes to speak to you." As he carried her out of the room Faux looked just as dumbstruck, what did this, Sister 'Cleric' want with her? He carried the young sorceress through the old building up to the second floor. He turned to a library crudely made from moldy, broken or braking book shelves, and torn weathered books.

Jinx soon saw the 'D.R.' known as 'Cleric' sitting at a table that contrasted with the room greatly, while the wood was less then desirable in the room for the bookcases and the wall paper was tearing from the walls, the table was a very well made oak, varnished and looked like new. 'Cleric' tied a piece of paper to a little black bird and set it lose, the real raven flying swiftly out of the room. Jinx was sat right in front of the woman as she went back to a book. "Your special, you know." 'Cleric' said, her eyes staying on the book. Jinx struggled as she replied. "Of course, everyone's special." Jinx sneered in a sarcastic voice, an amused smile on her face. 'Cleric' looked up and stated."Our order, is dwindling away. We have already lost four members."

'Cleric' ended pointing to four masks in the corner, Jinx recognized the four plague doctor masks sitting on the book case, as if they were looking at her. "While two of our members died by others hands, we needed to, weed out, two others." Jinx thought of the image of 'Butcher' and the bullet hole in the 'Woodsmans' mask. "Not much loyalty you have here." 'Cleric' stood up and walked over to the bookcase reaching to lightly touch each mask. "On the contrary, we have much loyalty to our cause, and if anything or anyone stand in our way, fate decides what happens to them." She ended flashing a normal coin to Jinx over her humped shoulder.

Jinx noticed as she walked over to a cage full of crows 'Cleric' acted different then when they first met, her voice, how she walked. It was like she was a different person altogether. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Jinx asked, only having a view of the assassin's back. 'Cleric' tossed the black bird then turned back to the young sorceress. "The reason you are still alive is because of the little wolf, we need him to get our guest to tell us the location of something we need. However, they're is another reason your alive." 'Cleric' walked back over to the four mask and brought them over. Jinx looked to the masks then to 'Cleric' "We would like you to join us, and become a 'Death Raven'." Jinx glared daggers at the woman and growled. "I'm _not_ a kill." 'Cleric' shook her head as The 'Doctor' appeared and carried her back to the cell, "We'll see."

* * *

**I wanna thank KF fan and garbage men are evil for their support and hope this chapter is a good one. How else did you guys think they'd recruit others? Anyways the next chapter will have the others fight with hook as well as the perhaps what it is the 'Death Ravens' are looking for. anyways, fav, review, and enjoy.**_  
_


	10. Hook

**Hi everybody! I hope you had a good holiday. Sorry for the lack of updating I've been side tracked by Epic Mickey 2, if you liked the first one, get this one NOW! Also having problems with collage, anyways again Thanks to KF fan and garbage men are evil for their encouragement. Okay I do not own Teen Titans, that is the DC universe **

* * *

**_"Hook"_**

**Titan's Tower **

Wulf struggled to the doorway as Starfire restrained him with superhuman force. "Please friend Wulf, your injuries are not yet fully healed." Wulf tried one more time to pull out his arms and spoke out. "Starfire, PLEASE! I need to go see if they found anything!" Wulf then looked back to Hope, ever since the others left she just sat in her bed crying. The door opened up to reveal Raven walking beside Robin, behind them Beast Boy and Cyborg carried a dead body dressed as a pirate with a copper plague doctor mask covering his face. As the two put te body on an empty bed the room seemed to grow into an eerie silence. "What happened?" Wulf asked, a hint of worry betrayed his stern look. Raven looked to Robin who looked like hell, "He got the drop on us." Robin started as he recounted the events that led to the Death Raven's dead body lying on a medical bed...

** Jump Docks**

Robin locked his bow-staff with the cutless of 'Hook', the pirate themed 'Death Raven', The assassin raised his hook and slammed it onto the unused end of the staff, flipping it out of the boy wonder's hands. Robin quickly ducked and swept at his leg, 'Hook' jumped back and was about to swing his hook down at Robin, a sonic blast saving Robin from the blade. "Where's Jinx? Whose blood is this?" Robin asked as he quickly took hold of his bow-staff after it impaled the ground. 'Hook' moved quickly, he pulled out a gun and shot at Robin. The bullet slammed into a dark barrier created by Raven. Beast Boy turned into a ram and sent the assassin into a pile of garbage, 'Hook' cut into a trash bag and lanched it at the titans spewing garbage over Beast Boy and Cyborg, 'Hook' jumped up to leave but was stopped as obsidian energy engulfed his lower body.

Raven and Robin walked forward from the shadows to 'Hook's' surprise. "What. Happened." Robin growled glaring at the assassin. 'Hook' shook his head and replied. "It's too late. Our order is close to our goal and not even you little heros can stop us." Raven could sense the malice and worst of all, truth in his words. "And what exactly is your orders 'Goal'?" Raven asked thinking the worst. "To cleanse this world of the parasites which infest it." Then in a flash, Raven's magic was broken, freeing 'Hook' "About time, Sis-AAAHHHHHHH!" 'Hook' screamed and held his head before dropping to the ground, limp. The titan's looked around before Cyborg caught sight of a 'Death Raven' standing atop of a building. Raven and Beast Boy rushed over to the assassin on both sides. "What did you just do?" Beast Boy asked, disgusted by what he saw.

The assassin looked to be a middle aged woman dressed in torn robes with a plague mask that looked as though it was made from bone, with the exception of the eye mechanics. She said nothing as one hand held tightly to her cross staff but looked to both titans. She raised her staff and banged it on the ground sending a magic pulse out to knock away the two. Beast Boy quickly changed into a hawk and caught Raven, they looked back to see she had vanished from the spot. As they landed They ran to the others around 'Hook', Robin stood up, his gaze never leaving the assassin. "She killed him." He simply stated. "But way? what was the point?" Cyborg asked. "Because he said something he shouldn't of. I felt a trace of her feelings, there was annoyance and a bit of seldom, as if she believed he brought it to himself."

Robin nodded as Beast Boy flipped. "Are you kidding me? He blabs about something and is just killed on the spot? That's nuts!" The others looked to the changeling and agreed. "We need to take him to the tower, maybe we can examine his clothing for distinctive particles to at least give us a clue as to where Jinx is." Robin said as he picked up 'Hook's' blade. Cyborg and Beast Boy picked up the body as Raven followed deep in thought. _"Something bad is coming."_...

** Titan's Tower **

Wulf jumped off the medical bed, cringing as a sharp pain rose in his body. "So we're just gonna sit around and wait?" Robin and Cyborg were examining the body, so far they had found a few minerals of old assault used in the outskirts of Jump City, with the absence of salt it's clear it's the part of the city which goes more inland. Old splinters suggest he's been in an abandon or condemned building. "That's not good enough! You need to find my sister, right now!" Hope screamed, pounding her fist on the bed. Raven healed the broken part of his body as she spoke. "Wulf, do you know anything about the 'Death Raven's' goal?" Wulf looked to her quizzically, "They have a goal?" He asked feeling better. After Raven explained something in his mind clicked. "This sounds like Faux's book." He said sitting back on the bed as he remembered the story.

_Once upon a time, the world was in chaos. A Raven souk the power of god and found it. The monster Raven thought the world needed cleanse and began to act. Giving power to other Ravens they attacked many and devoured their souls for strength. Man lived in fear of the beast till one day, a child stepped out with a sword. "Hear me! You have taken my family and devoured my friends. You will now face judgement at my hand." The birds laughed at the human. He was small for his age and his muscle were non-existent. As the Ravens rushed the boy he raised his sword and slashed the monstrous Ravens, they quickly fell dead to the floor. The God Raven screeched then spoke. "How did you, a weak child, kill my brothers who have devoured even the most strongest of warriors?" To this the child replied. "I stand with those I have lost to grant justice for the slain." The God Raven rushed at the human with Talons that have cut through steel and bronze, the boy took a mighty swing and cut through the Raven. The Raven slid on the ground as it's wing bled threatening to come off, the child seemed to have won, ignorant of the Raven's plan to return._

What happened after that Wulf forgot, though the feeling of dread from the story's forgotten part nipped at his mind. His eyes turned to Hope who was fidgeting with one of Jinx's hair-bands Cyborg gave her. She looked up to Wulf's eyes then back to the hair-band, Wulf needed to change that. Wulf snuck out of the room while Robin began to speak and jumped on the nearest bike, all he heard was something about the Jump Outskirts. Wulf didn't even take two steps on the bike before he heard that voice. "What's up Wulf?" Kid Flash was behind him and after the events he had with Kid Flash, they weren't on the friendliest of terms. Wulf wanted to tear him apart but he had something else to do. "Wulf." Another voice called to Wulf, he jumped off the bike to look at the two. Jinx was asleep in his arms, her beauty highlighted by the rising sunlight on her face. Her body covered with spots of blood and shoulder wrapped in medical gauze "What happened?" Wulf and KF asked each other in unison.

* * *

**Three Ravens left, now that the Titan know they have a goal can they stop them? What's gonna happen now between KF and Wulf? and how did KF find her? Find out in the next part.**


	11. A very (possibly) long Intermission

**I gotta be quick cause im on some borrowed time. So bad new I lost internet and have no clue when were getting it back, so I saved this story just in case I don't get it back before I lose the story. I'm sorry and hope to get back to writing ASAP. Until then, CrimsonWolf999, AKA Deviant Artist Joshwolf999**


End file.
